


The Fisherman’s Catch (By Rachee)

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Breathplay, Drowning, Drugging, Duct Tape, Feet, Foot Fetish, Heartbeat, Kidnapping, Sedation, Stethoscope, Tickle torture, Tickling, Torture, clipped nose, face turning blue, forced to hold breath, gagged, nose clip, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The fisherman caught his best prizes yet- two boys for him to force to hold their breath past the point of turning blue, because that what excites him the most. And the fisherman has many ways to make it even more exciting.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

The fisherman finished tying the boys to the two wooden polls in his hidden shack by the river. The handsome young men were fishing in the river and the old fisherman thought that it was the perfect time to strike. He fished with them and offered them snacks. After the boys ate the snacks they passed out, the drugs taking effect.

The fisherman dragged them to his little wooden shack in the woods by the river. He sat them down on the floor against a wooden pole each. He tied their wrists behind the poles with rope. He put their feet in wooden foot stocks, big wooden pieces with holes to trap their ankles in. He nailed the foot stocks to the floor. He taped their mouths shut with duct tape.

The two boys woke up. One had brown hair and one had blonde hair, so he called them brownie and blondie because he didn’t know their names and didn’t care.

“Aye, so ya be waking up” said the fisherman. “Now that yer mine I can do whatever I want with ya. So yer gonna hold yer breath till ya faint. I’m gonna get those faces blue. I’m gonna train ya to hold yer breath for long minutes.”

“Mmmmmph” said the boys. They were scared and confused. The fisherman had plastic bag clips and clipped the boy’s nostrils shut to force them to hold their breath. Their cheeks got puffy. They moved around and tried to escape but it didn’t work. They were still weak from the drugs. After a few seconds blondie’s face turned pink. Then brownie’s face turned red. They sweated from moving around and stress. Then their faces got purple. 

“I love seein them faces turn different colors” said the fisherman. He laughed at them. Brownie’s eyes bugged out and the white parts turned pink. “Mmmmmph” he said. His cheeks got even bigger. Blondie wasn’t doing as bad as brownie. Brownie was probably going to pass out first. Brownie’s face turned blue and his eyes watered. “Mmmmmmph mmph mmmph” he said. Blondie turned blue, too. Their faces were blue and they cried and mmmphed and their eyes bugged out and turned red.

The fisherman looked at his watch. “Ya been holdin yer breath for over 1 minute. Thats good fer yer first try” said the fisherman. Brownie’s chest heaved up and down and his eyes closed and he passed out. “Mmmmph” said blondie. His chested heaved too and he fainted next.

The fisherman pulled off the bag clips so the boys could breathe again. They breathed hard to catch their breath. They woke up again. “Now I’m going to tickle those feet while ya hold yer breath” said the fisherman. He forced them to hold their breath again. He used a feather to tickle blondie’s feet. Blondie’s cheeks bulged out. “Mmmmmph” said blondie. Tickling his feet stressed his body out and made it use all its oxygen up faster. So blondie’s face turned purple right away and his chest heaved up and down really hard. His eyes rolled up in the back of his head. His cheeks got bigger and his skin turned blue. The fisherman tickled the end of the feather on the soles of blondie’s feet harder. “Mmmph mmph mmph mmmphmmpph” said blondie. He fainted. “That was only half of 1 minute” said the fisherman.

Brownie started crying. His face was red. The fisherman tickled his feet next. His chest heaved and his eyes got red and bugged out. He passed out really fast before his face even turned blue. The fisherman waited a little because he wanted to watch their faces turn more colors while they were unconscious. Then he took off the bag clip from their noses again. Tomorrow he wanted to force their heads underwater to see how long they could hold their breath by themselves without their airways being blocked.


	2. Chapter 2

The fisherman made the boys sleep tied up overnight. In the morning he didn’t untie them but helped them go to the bathroom in a pot which was really humiliating. After that he made them hold their breath again. He had a stethoscope like a doctor used to listen to their heartbeats while they held their breath. He listened to blondie’s heart and it beat hard. The longer he held his breath the harder his heart pounded. When he was about to faint his chest heaved up and down and the fisherman could hear his lungs trying to breathe in his chest. He passed out and his beat slower because he would die if he wasn’t allowed to breathe again. The fisherman let him breathe again.

The fisherman made brownie hold his breath while blondie rested and listened to brownie’s heartbeat next. Brownie’s heart beat harder than blondie’s because he was more nervous and he couldn’t hold his breath as long as blondie. When brownie’s chest started to heave the fisherman pulled the bag clip off and let brownie breathe again before he passed out. But it was only for a few seconds. So in a few more seconds brownie’s cheeks puffed up again and his chest heaved again really hard. 

The fisherman took the bag clip off again for a few seconds and then pinched it back on brownie’s nose again. “Mmmph mmph mmph mmmmph” said brownie. His heart had palpitations and skipped heartbeats while his chest heaved up and down. His face was so dark blue that it looked black. The fisherman kept taking the clip off and putting it back on. Brownie was covered in sweat and mmmphing and his heart sounded like it was going to give out. The fisherman tickled brownie’s feet and heard his heart skip a few beats again. Brownie passed out. The fisherman took off the bag clip again and let him catch his breath for real.

Later that day he was going to drown them and wanted to tickle their feet and listen to their hearts while they breathed in water into their lungs.


End file.
